Help:Navigation
There are several methods by which a user can navigate the Welcome to Hell Wiki. Most users operate the Search box or the wiki navigation bar to arrive at pages for characters, places, beings, etc. If you require any assistance beyond the help presented on this page, please leave a message on this article's talk page. Search There are three places to access the search function on this wiki: the main search bar, the front page search box, and the Search page. When searching this wiki, use keywords such as names, places, description, etc. Do not use connecting words such as 'and', 'or', 'that', 'the', etc. Main search bar :Note: As of a Wikia update during December 2014 this portion of the article is out of date and will be updated as soon as admins have a chance. WarriorLoverInc (talk) 02:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The main search bar can be found aligned to the right in the wiki layout, near the top, near the wiki logo (except when you are actively editing a page or on the Search results page). On most supported browsers typing three or more characters into the box will yield a few suggestions in a dropdown menu. Choosing one of these suggestions will bring you straight to the page. Hitting the Enter key without clicking on a suggestion will bring you to the Search results page. searchbarfrontpageex.png|The search bar is present on all pages except when the user is actively editing. Here it is highlighted in red on the front page. searchbarfrontpagedropdownex.png|The dropdown suggestion menu is highlighted in red. Click on a selection to go to that page. searchboxfrontpageresultsex.png|The Search results page for the keywords 'spooky' and 'hole'. Front page search box The main search bar is also present on the front page, but the front page search box is available to use as well. It does not support dropdown suggestions. Type your search terms and hit the Enter key or click either "Try exact match" to find the exact phrase or "Search full text" to find articles containing all or most of the keywords. It will bring you to the Search results page. searchboxfrontpageex.png|Highlighted in red, the front page search box, located below the logo and description and above the graphic links and video. searchboxfrontpageresultsex.png|The Search results page for the keywords 'spooky' and 'hole'. Search page The Search page is categorized as a Special page, but is very user-friendly. Go to (http://welcometohell.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search), type your keywords, and hit the Enter key or click the magnifying glass button. The Search page does not give dropdown suggestions. It will bring you to a Search results page. sspecialsearchpageex.png|The Search page (with no active search), with the search bar at top, under the blue navigation menu. searchboxfrontpageresultsex.png|The Search results page for the keywords 'spooky' and 'hole'. Wiki navigation bar The navigation bar is located at the top of the page, under the Wikia banner, and aligned with the wiki logo. The Welcome to Hell Wiki's navigation bar is blue. Hover over each tab to see the list under it, and hover over each item on that list to see the dropdown options available. Clicking on any option will bring you to that page. frontpagenavdefaultex.png|Default state of search bar, highlighted in red. frontpagenavcontentex.png|Hovering over Wiki Content will reveal the options under it. Hovering over Characters will reveal a dropdown menu of characters to choose from. Category:Help